


Until You Come Back Home

by tothestarswholisten



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Based off the song Until you come back homeStory of Harley Quinn and The Joker* I do not own Suicide Squad and I credit the creators for any quotes or scenes I used from the movie *





	Until You Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is a retelling of a couple who in most ways are viewed as an abusive relationship. It's a way to shed light on a serious topic as I have personally experienced violence of this manner

"I have done everything you asked. Every trial, every test, every initiation. I have proved I loved you just accept it."

The streets of Gotham City were silent as stars as Doctor Harleen Quinzel, better known to the residents of Gotham as Harley Quinn, stared at The Joker wanting him to say something.

The Joker looked at her, remembering how not even six months ago she was assigned to him in hopes of "curing" him. Those six months turned into a pet who apparently now didn't want to leave. 

He took a step towards her, careful to not get too close. Reaching out to touch her cheek he simply marveled at Harley in wonderment. 

"You're so good."

Those words sent Harley spiraling back. Back to when Mr. J first got out of prison. 

He had uttered those words when she somehow smuggled in a machine gun and a few grenades in to break him out. She then flew into the wall after handing them to him but it happened she always told herself. That's the price of love.

"What am I going to do with these," he had asked her as she clutched her cheek, "I can't very well just throw them around."

Harley shook her head as The Joker went to get back into his car. He had nearly hit her when she decided to mock crash her bike and stand in the middle of the road.

"Mr. J.."

He turned and his eyes were ablaze. "I execute my will according to my plan," his eyes were fixated on Harley, "but you Doctor," he began to whisper, "were not a part of my plan."

Harley began to fight her tears, "Let me in. Let me in I promise I won't hurt you."

The Joker walked to his car, sat down and started the engine. Drove around Harley and into Gotham. Knowing she'd find him at some point, and knowing that it would always be the same.


End file.
